A trip down amnesia lane
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: There's something wrong with Nikola. Can Magnus and the sanctuary team help him out? REVIEW TO READ rated for some language and a few chapters of Nikola in his birthday suit.
1. Chapter 1

Alright I never did this before and I realize the story has kind of a slow start. But there are some surprises in later chapters and a lot of fun Telen moments.

Anyway the way it works is for a certain amount of reviews per chapter I will update (Already I'm thinking Dear god what have I gotten myself into. ) They have to be SIGNED reviews though, because otherwise my RP brother and sister would just post the needed amount of reviews anonymously. to get to the next chapter. This is rated T for some language but mostly because Tesla is naked in a few chapters. Nothing explicit though. Don't worry Ill give warning.

Slainte

Hobbit

"Abby?" Will called, looking out at the hazy remains of the Old city sanctuary. Two days ago, she had called him and insisted he come as soon as he could, and meet her in the ruins of his old home.

"Will!" From the ashes and mist came Abby, leading the last person He expected to see her with.

"Tesla?" Will looked from Abby to the vampire and back again, awaiting some kind of explanation. "Whats going on?"

"Magnus? Are you Dr. Magnus? I have to find Magnus. Dr. Magnus can help me." Nikola clutched at Will helplessly with a lost frightened look. Abby gave a hopeless shrug.

"He keeps asking for Magnus. I didn't have the heart to tell him she..." Abby trailed off with a shaky sigh

"He's just so lost. I don't think he remembers who he is. He's completely helpless. I couldn't just leave him like this."

Nikola was muttering to himself pulling out bits of paper covered in his own thick slanted scrawl. Will took a deep breath

"She isn't dead." He admitted. "I'm sorry no one from S.C.I.U. was supposed to know Helen Magnus survived. Including you."

Abby shook her head. Clearly Will was in denial or delusional from grief.

"That's impossible. " Abby said gently. "Will we were there we both saw-"

"We saw what she wanted us to see." Will replied. "She always has another ace up her sleeve. I cant tell you more since youre a member of S.C.I.U. "

"I'm not a part of S.C.I.U. anymore." Abby explained. "I went rogue three days ago when I found him wandering around the ruins."

Abby turned to the lost looking Serbian. "This is my friend Will. He is going to take you to Magnus, alright?"

"Magnus should be here!" Nikola pouted and vamped, making Abby jump back. Will sighed. "Ok rule one. Put those fangs away." He said authoritatively. Nikola sucked in his fangs and climbed meekly into the back of the van. "Abby you better come too, in case Magnus wants to know what happened. Anything you can tell her will help."

It was a short drive to the underground parking lot that had the secret tunnel for the new Sanctuary. Will Expected Nikola to be impressed or at least interested in all the new technology. But the inventor merely stared vacantly at his fingers.

Abby stared around open mouthed. "This is incredible!" she exclaimed as they rounded the last corner and the new sanctuary came into view.

So like I said slow start. (sorry) 5 reviews are needed for Chapter 2. If you need incentive theres fun Teslen banter in ch 2. and we get to see inside the new sanctuary (well sort of)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hobbits notes so just another little start up chapter. 2 reviews hope to hear back soon. Hope you like it._

_Slainte  
_

_Hobbit._

* * *

"Magnus is here? I need to find Magnus." Nikola looked up as Helen came out to greet them.

"Will?" Helen looked to her protege in askance as Abby stepped out of the passenger side. "Don't misunderstand, I am quite fond of you Abby but we have to keep ourselves off the radar and if you are here..."

"She isn't an agent of S.C.I.U. She went rogue in favor of 'Aiding an Abnormal.' An ally of the sanctuary network wanted for stealing from the organization itself."

"Oh no." Helen sighed as Nikola stepped out of the van. Will nodded.

"There's something wrong with him." Will said, trying to find the best way to break the news her oldest friend didn't now her lightly.

"Magnus? Are you here to bring me to Magnus?" Nikola asked looking Helen over carefully. He took her hands helplessly. "Please I need to find Dr. Magnus."

"Nikola? I _am Dr Magnus" Helen said carefully. "We have been friends for 130 years." His eyes held no sign of recognition, it was almost enough to make her cry._

Nikola suddenly smiled, a ghost of his signature arrogant smirk at its most solicitous. "No wonder I left myself notice to find such a beautiful woman." Nikola held up a paper covered in his slanting scrawl.

_If anything goes wrong find Dr Magnus _Followed by the coordinates of every sanctuary that had been on the surface.

"I went to one of these places but it was empty so I went to another one but it was gone and then I went to another and it was all in ruins. But Abby found me and brought me to this place. And here you are." Nikola smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Yes. And here you are, begs the question why are you here, Nikola?"

"Nikola? Is that my name? I I-cant remember anything. I woke up seven days ago and I had coordinates to a tower in Colorado. So I went there and it there was a note to a lock box in the New york worlds fair. The lock box had a key to a villa in France and a voucher for a plane ticket.I found this paper in the villa and have been looking for you since. And here I am with you. And you know who I am." Nikola smiled and took her hand in his own and stared hungrily into her eyes. This was someone who knew him, and he couldn't get enough of her.

"Yes. You are Nikola Tesla the last Sanguine vampuris and one of the smartest men to ever live."

"And you're The beautiful Dr. Magnus. My wife?" Nikola asked hopefully. Helen almost laughed.

"I am Doctor Helen Magnus. The first woman to graduate from Oxford."

"Beautiful and smart. No wonder I'm so in love with you."

"Nikola focus" Helen sighed automatically."I am 160 years old. You are 140. We have never dated and we never will."

Nikola pouted. "Have I done something to displease you, Dr. Magnus?"

Helen shook her head. "Not necessarily Nikola. Its just that we have so much history. Too many things have happened between us."

"I wish i could remember them." Nikola caressed Helen's hands again. He never imagined he would ever hold such soft perfect hands.

"What do you remember?"

Nikola shrugged. "I was tied down and people who I didn't like were standing over me. They did I woke up and came here."

Helen shook her head and looked at Will. "There's nothing we can do but keep him here. I'm going to show Nikola to his room. Kindly show Abby her new office."

"I'm hired? Really?" Abby asked excitedly. Magnus smiled and nodded.

"Least I could do since you left S.C.I.U. to help my oldest friend." she smiled and lead Nikola along the residentary corridor toward the bedroom she set up for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I figured you would turn up eventually. But I hoped it would be under better circumstances. " Nikola smiled and looked about the room Helen had lead him to. The walls were painted navy blue with oak furniture, a four poster bed, old fashioned overstuffed sofa and chair by the fireplace and a great bookshelf filled with books in english, german, french and latin.

"This is comfortable. Homey." Nikola sat experimentally on the side of the bed and grinned widely up at her. "Ive been sleeping on the ground for 2 weeks. That I can remember." He said it so innocently Helen fought back the urge to cry. in an instant Nikola was bounding forward eagerly to the bookshelf. "Is this all for me, Miss Magnus? Have I read all these? "

Helen Nodded. "After 140 years you build up quite a library. Faust was always your favorite. But dont call me Miss Magnus. Youve called me Helen since the Five."

"Five what?" Nikola asked, thumbing absently through a poetry book. Helen had to bite her lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Yes thats him."

"Its what we called ourselves. You me John Druitt James Watson and Nigel Griffin. We were all friends at school together. We pushed boundries of scientific discovery. And our own capabilities." She smiled wistfully has as sat beside him on the couch

"It sounds increadable." Nikola smiled and took her hand, caressing her knuckles. "I wish I could remeber every moment I spent in your

company."

Helen blushed lightly and stood back up "You will, in time." She said, though she new it was really only wishful thinking. "I'll have will Come in to look at you. He is an axcellent psychiatrist"

"Will. The friend of Abbys with too much hair gel?" Nikola asked innocently. Helen held back a laugh.

"Yes thats him."

"Cant you help me? Please? I like you more. And you seem to know me better." Nikola grasped her hand and Helen felt a jolt run down her spine that had nothing to do with his electrical abilities. "Please- Helen?"

Helen shook her head. "Im sorry. I cant be of much help with this. " Nikola didnt let go of her hand. "Stay with me just for a while? "

Helen sighed and sat back down. " Only for a little while" She agreed and poured them each a glass of wine. Nikola curled into her shoulder and yawned

"thank you Miss Magnus. I feel safe with you." he murmered and fell asleep.

* * *

needs 3 reviews to go to chapter 4 which has some sweet teslen moments and adds a little mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hobbit s notes _** Lukasahero** asked for me to shorten it to 2 reviews. So due to special request here is ch 4 Dedicated to lukasahero

* * *

Dreams came in flashes. A giant waterfall,a frightened horse rearing a blond who looked like Helen

A bald man convulsing and laughing man manically.

A single white pigeon.

Nikola yearned for this pigeon.

He loved her.

Something about this pigeon made him happy and sad. Her proud strides, soft bobbing head and gentle cooing reminded him of Helen Magnus

Nikola in the dream stepped forward, ready to embrace the pigeon. But the white bird took wing and with it all the light left the room. Colors

whirled and changed as Nikola was plunged into darkness. He became frightened when. Dark shadows whispered maliciously.

Nikola tried to take a breath to scream. He found himself gasping as water filled his lungs.

Drowning. He was drowning. . . Darkness came over him,a darkness he knew there was no return from.

* * *

This is a short So Chapter four only requires 2 reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Hobbits note** _apologies and cookies for the length of The last chapter._

* * *

Nikola woke up still panting.. He was half sitting half laying on a sofa in a comfortable room. He caught his breath then tried to stand, but

found something on his lap. Fighting a mounting panic, and the urge to scream, Nikola looked down.

Helen Magnus was curled on the couch and sleeping peacefully with her head in his lap. Her dark hair fell around her serene youthful face.

Nikola stroked her porcelain cheek gently.

"Whatever I have done to deserve your friendship, I am truly grateful." He whispered as a slight Smile came to rest on her lips. Nikola longed to kiss those delicate pink lips. To feel his mouth on hers, her tongue fluttering like a butterfly. he wondered if she would keep her eyes closed. Would she savor his taste, the way he would certainly savor hers?

Nikola would have sat there all day in his musings of his perfect Helen Magnus and the divine pleasure he would experience just to have one kiss, had not her sapphire eyes opened right then

"Nikola?" Helen sat up and stretched. The vampire scurried away.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me! I didn't-" he apologized frantically. Helen laughed and took his hand

"I was only going to ask how you slept."

Nikola looked at their joined hands in disbelief. It couldn't be a real. This all perfect creature couldn't possibly be holding his grubby hand.

"I think I am still dreaming." He stammered. "but this is a much nicer dream than the others."

Helen pulled Nikola close. For a minute, he imagined she meant to kiss him, but she only examined his slate blue eyes. "What kind of dreams?"

" It was a blur. A bird and a dark place with lots of water. When there was a man who. . . He wanted something from me. Something I wouldn't tell him or couldn't… And..." Nikola stopped and looked at her carefully

"And What Nikola?" Helen prodded gently.

"You! You were there. With long blond Curls, looking like you just stepped out of heaven. " Nikola smiled as Helen blushed and dipped her head.

"I'll give you this , you certainly haven't lost your touch ." She rose swiftly, retreating to the door. Nikola watched her go a slow smile blossoming and unfurling along his mouth.

* * *

_**Hobbits notes** Chapter five requires three reviews. chapter six is incredibly short_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hobbits Notes: Another short one folks and my apologies. This will only require one review chapter seven has a long flashback sequence. And a lot of Teslen**

* * *

Outside the door, Helen slumped against a wall catching her breath.

Nikola may not have lost his charms With his memory, but Helen had 100 years of

experience to tell her not to get mixed up with her vampire friend . Helen stood there a moment longer, letting her heart rate settle  
Nikola listened with a grin as Helens No nonsense heels clacked down the hall.

"She likes me"He sighed and rested back Against The couch , closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hobbits Notes: 4 reviews for chapter 8, where we kinda sorta somewhat get a few clues as to whats going on.**

* * *

_He was in a park. Nikola was sure of that. In a park by the lake with pigeons. What pretty creatures! He loved the graceful arcs they flew in, the delicate hop to used to walk. And the cooing sound they made was soothing. Nikola smiled to find a crust of bread in his hand. He broke a piece off and tossed it to the birds and listened and to them coo in thanks. He closed his eyes and listened rapturously to the serene sound. The autumn wind blowing through golden leaves, the water of the pond lapping softly.. the vibrant musical laugh of a womans voice. She was alarmingly close. Nikola turned to see Helen. A much younger Helen, though she seemed not to age. _

_Still she was unmistakably younger. Her blond curls danced about her face, and the fire in her eyes blazed of innocence rather than the world weary wisdom they held now. And she laughed. Nikola wacked his brains but could not remember the last time he heard His Helen laugh so freely. Then he remembered he couldnt recall anything before the last 24 hours and gave up._

_"Nikola! Give it back!" Helen laughed as the younger version of himself danced ahead, holding a book just out of her reach._

_"Nut until I get a kizz." he grinned smugly._

_"Nikola please. I need to study." Helen persisted_

_"Zen you had bettar hurry upe und kizz me!" he smiled, still keeping just out of her reach._

_"Im serious Nikola" Helen insisted, though her delighted laughter would suggest otherwise._

_"Zo am I" Nikola returned. "A kizz for ze book."_

_Helen stopped laughing and looked at him with a dangerous light in her eyes. "Nikola, if you don't hand that book back right now, I'll scare the pigeons away so that they never come back."_

_"You vouldnt!" Nikola paled in shock and horror._

_"Try me" Helen challenged. She had a serious face and a determined pose. Nikola sighed and handed back the book._

_"Vould you really Helen? Zcare avay ze pigeons?"_

_Helen smiled and stepped carefully up to him. she pressed her lips to his cheek in a soft kiss then stepped back, poised to run._

_"No" she admitted and took off across the park at a fast run._

_Nikola grinned and gave chase._

_He had lost sight of her and wondred for a moment if she had left the park, but Helen had actually doubled back. she jumped out suddenly from behind the tree and tackled him to the ground. they rolled in the grass for a little bit, until he got the upperhand and began a tickle fight._

_One day he vowed. One day she would love him back_


	8. Chapter 8

Hobbits Notes: this is taking too long. I'm not this patient. So I'm just updating. 1 review and since My siblings have promised not to review anonymously, you don't need to be signed in. I also want to say thanks to someone who has been very supportive of this story; Lucas hero

Nikola was jolted awake by a soft knock on the door. "Tesla? Its Dr Zimmerman. May I come in?"

Nikola stood stiffly and opened the door. He looked Will over carefully. "You brought me to see Magnus."

"That's right. I'm the one that brought you here." Will nodded with a gentle voice. "Your short term memory seems to be intact."

"Well you don't need to patronize me." Nikola sneered and shut the door behind Will.

"Noted then." Will rolled his eyes when Nikola s back was or not, Nikola was still an arrogant ungrateful jackass. "What else can you remember?"

"Well I've been having - dreams. I think they are things that have really happened. Like rolling about in the grass with Dr. Magnus."

"Oh hey that is way 'history' if you weren't just having some kind of fantasy-"

"Not like that" Nikola spat vehemently. "Never like that. you sick-"

"Alright I get it. You and Magnus playing in the grass.."

"Fully clothed" Nikola clarified. "It was just a friendly scuffle. Nothing serious." Nikola sighed wishing it was.

"Alright. you and Magnus having an innocent roll in the grass." Will sighed. "what else?"

"Pigeons. And a cat. A glowing cat." Nikola shrugged. Even to him it sounded crazy. Will nodded as though he understood.

"Memory fragments. so how ever you lost your memory, it doesn't seem to affect all of them."

"I seem to remember things I loved the most." Nikola said more to himself. "I had an accent."

Will nodded. "I'll be honest with you Nikola. This isn't a normal case of amnesia. Something happened to you to cause this."

"Do you know what they did? Do you know how to reverse it?" Nikola asked hopefully. will shook his head.

"No. But Magnus is researching it now. She doesn't give up. especially not on you."

Nikola smiled softly. "I'm beginning to see how lucky I am to have her in my life."

Will nodded. "Ive been her colleague for 5 years now and she still takes me by surprise."

Nikola poured himself a glass of wine. "Ive known her longer. i would hate to think she would grow predictable." He said thoughtfully.

Will smiled and nodded. "I think its a pretty safe bet to say she can still throw you a few curve balls." Will stood up. "I'm going to tell Magnus about the dreams, see if she can make sense of them. It might help her out."  
Nikola nodded and stood as well. "I'm going to take a shower. I cant remember the last time I had one."

* * *

**Hobbits Notes: Warning Naked Nikola in the next 2 chapters. No graphic detail, just thought you should know.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry another short chapter. Nikola is naked, like I promised/threatened.

* * *

Nikola let the hot water beat over him. he hoped Magnus knew a way to help him. He so wanted to remember who he was. From the way the others talked, he supposed he was someone important. More than anything else he wanted to know what he had done to hurt Helen.

Nikola leaned back into the shower, closing his eyes

A vision flashed before him. Men he didn't like had him tied to a chair.

_"You think you scare me? Just wait until i get out of here. I'll have you begging for mercy!" He growled._

_"You cant get out of that Nikola. Not even if you had vampire strength" a man in the shadows replied coldly. "Tell us the truth."_

_Nikola remained silent. His captor made a soft growling noise of frustration and flipped a small switch. Nikola bit his tongue as 100,000 volts of electricity shot through his body. It was painful, but not deadly. He would keep his secret, whatever it had been_

_"I'm the last person alive who knows. so if you kill me, you'll never have your answer." he replied as collectedly as he could. it was a bluff of course, as he had no intention of telling these men anything. _

_the man interrogating him leaned in close, but his face remained in shadow. If you wont give us what we want, then we will take it from you." he said dangerously. "along with everything else."_

_Nikola felt himself pushed back as black water engulfed him._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hobbits Notes:** Umm Yeah Tesla is not dressed. Nothing explicit but if you're squeamish, I will put the important stuff in a note in the next chapter. So feel free to skip this chapter. It's mostly just fun.

Slainte

Hobbit

* * *

Nikola stormed into Helen's office during a staff meeting, dripping wet and disheveled.

"Here you are at last!" He strode toward Magnus purposefully, ignoring Kate's shriek and Henry's cry of "whoa dude."

Helen did her best not to blush. "Nikola I was just about to come and see you."

"This is important." Nikola looked uncertainly at Kate, who had dissolved into giggles. Will put his head in his hands as Abby peeked through the fingers covering her eyes.

"This is important" Nikola repeated, shifting his attention back to Helen.

"Clearly." Helen said with a bemused smile. "Since you rushed right in to tell me without bothering to put on some clothes. Or at least a towel."

Nikola looked down at himself and realized she was right he wasn't wearing a anything at all.

"Its that important." he insisted as the others left the room. "I had a-a vision. Or a memory. Something was done to me." Nikola paced nervously, wiggling his fingers in agitation. "I don't remember who it was or- or what they wanted. But when I didn't answer they electrocuted me." Nikola looked up at Helen who was struggling to keep her eyes on his face. "when that didn't work they dunked me in water."

Helen blinked rapidly, trying to stay focused on the conversation rather than a partcularly transparent innuendo he made in the 1940s.

"Magnus. I think they washed away my memories."

Helen stood up and headed toward the library. Completely mystified, Nikola followed.

"There's only one way i know of to wash memories away." Helen replied and pulled down a book about Greek Myth. "Here it is. the river Lethe. Lethe, the river of forgetfulness, was one of the five rivers of the Greek underworld. According to Statius, it bordered Elysium, the final resting place of the virtuous. Ovid wrote that the river flowed through the cave of Hypnos, god of sleep, where its murmuring would induce drowsiness. "

"The dead were required to drink the waters of the Lethe in order to forget their earthly life." Helen read aloud. "Drinking from the Lethe would erase your memory entirely, but you were only doused in it. Your memories are in the water they used. If we can find it-" Helen was taken aback to see how close Nikola was standing to her. he looked around.

"I've been in a room like this before. with you." he said, looking at Helen with a slow smile

"Yes. In old city. My library resembled this one. We were there many times." Helen replied offhandedly and returned to the book.

"Whatever happens we face it together."Nikola recited

"What?"Helen asked, taken aback.

"That's what you said Whatever happens we face it together"He smirked and advanced on Helen. "You so like me."

Helen back into the nearest table "No, it's just that we go so far back" she gulped. But even  
she couldn't believe what she was saying. And he obviously didn't either.

"Keep telling yourself that." He smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Helen scooted onto the table and placed her hands on his shoulders, ready to surrender to him.

_It's been coming for 130 years. She thought. Why fight it?_

Their lips were half a centimeter apart when the door opened.

"Hrrk Magnus" Helen disentangled herself with a blush and turned to face her manservant. "Henry has something"

Helen nodded and scurried from the room. The intruder stayed behind to glare at Nikola, who couldn't stop grinning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hobbits notes: **My apologies for the short chapter.

For those who skipped the last chapter; Nikola told Helen about what he could remember and she explained the Leathe, the river of forgetfulness. Nikola recalled more about being with Helen in the sanctuary (Animus) They almost kissed but (because I'm a tease) Bigguy walked in and stopped them.

Slainte

Hobbit

* * *

9 minutes later, Nikola entered The lab wearing blue jeans a white tee shirt under blue sweatshirt and black sneakers. He and Helen shared a secret smile and then returned to business.

"I did a grid search and narrowed it down. From what you told we know they had access to high voltage, means to contain a vampire and privacy. Run that through, you get about 20 places"

"20 really?" Helen replied in disappointment

"Yeah I was upset too and when then Will got a sample from the dirt on Tesla's clothes."  
Henry taped a few keys and the map shrank slightly."leaving us with 10 places. Calculating Tesla's last whereabouts," Henry zoomed in on London "He mentioned going back to visit Oxford after the Sanctuary exploded. So that gives us 5 places. Since they would want to capture contain him quickly"

"Five places but spread over." Helen sighed." If they get wind that we're searching, they could make a clean getaway"

"I thought of that too, But then I figured if I wanted to contain a vampire and I wasn't sure how strong he was I would want an EM shield." Henry tapped a few more keys and four of the locations vanished.

"Well done Henry" Helen said as Nikola leaned forward to inspect the map.

And

" Impressive. I think I've been there before." Nikola looked closely at the nondescript old house. The area to

Helen nodded "That's the first sanctuary, my father's" sanctuary. And my childhood home."


	12. Chapter 12

"Who would have access to your childhood home?" Will crossed his arms and stared at the  
screen.  
Helen shook her head. " I haven't been associated with my fathers sanctuary since Oxford. The others of the five and I tended to the abnormals as best we could. But mostly it was in the hands of an old abnormal friend of my father. More likely these people took it for convenience."

Nikola stared at the old Victorian house on the screen

_"I'm very pleased to have you here." Blond curly haired Helen smiled. Nikola grinned bac from his comfortable perch on the overstuffed sofa.  
"I am pleazed you invited me. Diz houze iz extradinaire!"  
Thump  
"Vhat vaz zat?" Nikola jumped to his feet and looked at the basement door.  
"Oh that was nothing." Helen replied in a shrill voice.  
Nikola looked over and saw her hands shaking.  
thump  
"Doezn't zound like 'Nuzzing' to me." Nikola stood slowly._

_"No no. Its nothing Nikola. Just an old house. Thats all. Come bac and drink some tea." Helen took Nikola s arm and tried to pull him back to the couch._

THUMP

"Ztay behind me, I vill protect you."

"Nikola, i dont need to be protected" Helen insisted. "Honest its nothing. "

Helen tried desperately to pull him back to the sitting room. Nikola pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Vhatever it iz, Mizz Magnuz, I vill protect you." he promised.

"Nikola! No." Helen sighed as he opened the basement door and walked carefully down the stairs. Helen followed in great distress. "Nikola please you can't-"

Nikola swore in serbian under his breath.

"Nikola you have to understand." Helen pleaded.

"Vhat iz diz plaze?"

"Its a sanctuary. A safe place for abnormals. what other people call monsters." helen replied. "Now Focus Nikola. You cant tell anyone this place-"

"Diz plaze iz increadible." Nikola smiled and bowed to a sphinx, who nodded her head in a friendly way.

"Yes it is- It is?" Helen asked, taken aback. "You mean youre alright with this?"

"Im more zan alvright. Ziz iz ze mozt amazing zing I haff evar zeen!" He turned to her with shining eyes "Can I halp? Pleaze?"

Helen laughed "Alright Come back tomorrow at noon, you can help with the feeding. But you cant tell anyone this place exsist. Not a sould Nikola."

Nikola placed another soft kiss to her forehead. "Ve haff a zecret ."

"We have a secret." Nikola repeated. Helen turned from the computer to look at him. Nikola realized the others were staring as well. Helen squezed his shoulder gently and lead the way out. "We had better pack quickly I can charter a plane for tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

As The others scattered to get their things in order, Nikola followed Helen. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"The plane trip?" Helen bluffed packing a small suitcase.

"No." Nikola placed his hands on his hips." The library"

"I don't know much about the leethe. We will have to do more research on the plane-"

Nikola slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it Helen!" She jumped a foot and looked at him reproachfully. "Does it mean anything to you that we nearly kissed?"

"Don't be absurd Nikola." Helen breathed and went back to packing.

"That's not an answer." Nikola growled.

"It's the best answer you will get from me."

Nikola hissed and with vampire speed, blocked her path. "It meant something to me!"

"Nikola. Don't do this, the moment is gone." Helen sighed and tried to walk around him.

"Have I really put up with this for 100 years?" Nikola asked. Helen sighed and pushed her bangs back.

"It 's complicated, Nikola. If you remembered our history, you would understand."

"But I don't remember and I don't understand. All I know is I'm head over heels in love with you and I must have been before. My brain can't remember but my heart can't forget!" His voice grew steadily more gravelly as his fangs slid out. He was pale not only from rage and Helen sighed as his eyes grew black.

"Nikola this was not my own choosing. Trust me, I would love to forget... But our past is what makes us who we are. I have shared things with you no one else will ever know. and I have secrets I will never tell anyone, not even you. You are the only one who has ever fully appreciated that. Accept it now, on faith. This is how it has to be."

Nikola return to his normal pallor as tears fell from Helen's eyes. He wrapped his recently declawed hands around her and let her cry into his shoulder

They had done this before, he realized. She had come to him in anguish and he had held her and let her cry. The memory tried to bubble up, but he forced it to back down.

Helen needed him.


	14. Chapter 14

In an hours time Helen Nikola Will and Kate were touching down in Heathrow Airport.

"Declan will meet us here. He has a van we can use. We will have the water soon."

"What water?" Kate, who had taken a nap on the asked.

Helen squeezed Nikolas hand. "We think Nikola was doused with water from the leathe. He didn't drink it so his memories should still be in the water."

"So why don't we get some leathe water off the black market and dip him in it? I got a friend back in Chicago who still owes me a favor." Kate asked as they entered the van.

Helen shook her head " It isn't that easy"

"That sounds easy?" Will asked in surprise. Helen ignored him.

" If we submerge him in water from the leathe again, He'll simply lose more memories. He could very well forget how to breathe."

Nikola Looked at her nervously as they pulled up to the old victorian house.

"But if we soak him in the same water holding his memories, they should transfer back."

"Should?" Nikola repeated uncertainly.

"A lot is unknown about the leathe." Helen apologized. " Whoever did this was messing with things they knew nothing about."

The group walking carefully to the dark parlor with low furniture covered in dusty sheets. The door slammed

suddenly behind them, making everyone jump. Helen took Nikolas hand on impulse. He whispered something

comforting in French. She blushed and let go.

"My father kept a lantern by the coat rack. Will?"

"Yeah, I've got it." Will nodded and struck a match, lighting the lantern. "Anyone else feel like they walked

into a Scooby Doo episode?"

"Should have thought to bring flashlights" Kate said with a sigh.

"I didn't think we would need them. My father had fully working lights. Nikola had several electrical

inventions that he gave to my father."

"I did?" Nikola asked in surprise. A slow smirk emerged across his face. Helen rolled her eyes and cut him

off.

"Focus Nikola. Do you recognize anything here?"

Nikola strained his memory. "Only that we sat on that couch and drank wine. You let me draw you."

Helen smiled softly at the memory and then banished it back to the shadowy recesses of her mind. "Anything

about the people who held you captive?"

Nikola shook his head sadly. Helen turned and lead theto the basement. Near the bottom of the stairs, Nikola

stumbled.

_"We have reason to believe Helen Magnus is Alive and still operating a sanctuary." the shadowed man snarled. _

_acidly. "And we have reports you were with her when the sanctuary blew up."_

_Nikola shook his head. "No. I left her in the main room, ground Zero. I was out in one of the corridors, _

_locking it down." Nikola said in defeat. "Theres no way she could have survived." But his heart beat fast at _

_the shred of hope. Could Helen really be alive? She always had another trick up her sleeve after all._

_"We have good reason to believe she is alive. And still up to her antics. We also know you passed classified _

_information when you worked for us."_

_"Yes well you knew where my loyalties lie when you hired me." Nikola said blatantly._

_"And Dr. Magnus? Is she as loyal to you?" His interrogator asked._

_Nikola was silent. She had no reason to be. Not after everything he had put her through. He left her in _

_England to chase a job in France, inadvertently passed information to the Nazis in the 40s and (as far as Helen was convinced) tried to kill her in Rome._

_"I wont help you capture her. Nothing you say or do will change that. She s always helped me I wont betray her."_

_Then we ll just use you as bait." The man in the shadows snarled._

Nikola swore in Serbian and pushed Helen behind him, backing into a corner. "I'm sorry Helen. if I knew, if I had remembered..."

"Nikola!" Helen tried to push him off "What are you talking about?"

"You were so good to me. and I lead you into a trap!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Well done Nikola." Addison smiled and flipped the power switch, flooding the room with light.

"Bloody bastard!" Helen snarled, trying to push Nikola off her. " to think I came here to help and all along.."

" Credit where credit is due, Dr Magnus." Addison waved a finger at her. " Nikola was given the opportunity, but turned it down due to some noble ideal about protecting you. Personally I prefer him with his memory intact."

" Son of a bitch." Nikola said " Let her go. Do whatever you want with me. But Helen and her team will go free and unharmed. "

Addison laughed softly. " it's amusing how you think you're in any position to negotiate." He snapped his fingers and Abby turned the last corner

leading Kate at gunpoint. Directly behind them were Garris and Will.

"Helen, Darling, he's bluffing he's got to be." Nikola whispered as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"No, he isn't. It's no use Nikola." Helen sighed. " I'm so sorry" she slid out from behind him and held hands up in surrender." You have me, let

them go"

* * *

Hobbits notes

Another short chapter. I'm better at one shots. Sorry

Hope you like it.


	16. Chapter 16

Addison smiled and put and hands together. "Be smart Nikola, she may not age, but isn't bulletproof."

Nikola swore in Serbian and allowed himself to be taken hostage.

"Abby how could you?" Well asked angrily as he too was bound. Abby shook her head.

"It's nothing personal Will, just business." she replied as she finished tying up Kate.

"I said I would surrender if you let them go!" Helen insisted angrily.

"Why? So they can run off and tell the rest of your network?" Addison turned to Abby. "Who is left that might get word?"

"Henry Foss. Werewolf. But he wont get suspicious for a few days, and I can keep him under control." Abby reported.

Addison nodded in approval and turned to Garrison. "I trust you can keep the homeland under wraps?"

Garrison nodded confidently "They only know about rumors of a surviving Sanctuary. Rumors can be easily squashed."

Helen cried out in despair. There was nothing she could do. Her sanctuary had finally come to an end. She reached out as best she could for Nikola s hand. He squeezed hers gently. It was a small comfort, but comfort none the less.

* * *

hobbits notes

another short one I owe you guys a whole lot of Teslen when this is over!

Slainte

Hobbit


	17. Chapter 17

As Garris and Abby took up their posts by the door, Addison called his boss to announce the Sanctuary Network was finally gone.

"Helen I want you to know, you were always special to me. You were the truest friend I ever had. And I've loved you from the day we met." Nikola whispered.

"Nikola your memories are gone. How can you be sure?" Helen asked.

"My heart remembers you." Nikola smiled. Helen looked at him carefully and smiled back.

"That's the cheesiest thing I ever heard in my life." Kate said, trying to get out of her bonds. Addison leaned over her and smiled.

"Sorry sweetheart. That's double enforced nylon with steel fibers. you would have to be a vampire to get out of it.

Nikola surreptitiously grew out one nail and carefully cut the bonds on Helen's wrist.

"How do you know we aren't vampires?" Will asked, determinedly not looking at Nikola.

"I know I haven't been on the job as long as you, Sport. But I DO know the vampires were all wiped out centuries ago."

Will licked his lips. He knew from the way Magnus was turned, she and Nikola had something planned. Their only hope was to keep Addison distracted.

"So you never met a vampire?"

Addison snorted with derision, a sound that perfectly covered the snapping noise of Helen's cords breaking. One wrist was free.

"No. No one alive has ever met a vampire. Not even Dr Magnus, or Professor Tesla. I hope you haven't spent too much time searching for vampires."

"No, I can honestly say we have never actively went in search of vampires." Will said, fighting to keep his face straight.

"Although They would be worth a fortune on the Black market." Kate said as though she were thinking aloud. "One fingernail and you would have a topnotch knife."

Will smiled, knowing the exact Knife Kate was referring to. The one Magnus always carried in her left boot, courtesy of Nikola Tesla in the early 1930s

Addison chuckled, and Nikola took the opportunity to snap the rest of Helen's bonds.

"I see you haven't completely given up your past."

Kate and growled and lunged forward. Helen grabbed her vampire knife and leaped into her feet, cutting Nikola free as Addison pushed Kate off and drew a gun from his pocket, firing at Tesla. Helen cut Will and Kate's bonds as fast as she could.. Nikola fell back a step back and look down.

" You got blood on my new hoodie " he vamped.

Addison backed away."Impossible!"

" The last sanguine vampuris alive on the planet." Helen nodded "The Sourceblood had a rather drastic effect on him."

Addison sneered and turned his gun on her. "One more step from ANY of you" He threatened

Kate and Will look to Magnus, who was pale with fury. There was a sudden bang and a small pop. Nikola tackled  
Helen to the floor, shielding her with his own body


	18. Chapter 18

There was a moment of confusion And perhaps for a heartbeat or two,Nikola forgot to breathe.  
Kate and gave a shaky laugh. "Get a room, lover-boy"

Nikola stood, dragging Helen to her feet as Kate nudged the unconscious Addison with her toe. A yellow tranquilizer sticking between his shoulder blades. His shooter stood three feet away, still poised.

"Abby?" Will asked in surprise. She dropped her gun and smiled.

"Sorry, it got rather personal." She shrugged.

"Bloody Hell" Helen said with a small stood with his arms wrapped around her, but she made no attempt to remove him. "Abby you make a hell of a double agent. But I wish you had told me before hand."

Abby nodded morosely. "I wanted to, but there wasn't any time. I didn't know until it was already in motion."

"We need to get word out to the Sanctuary network. My contacts could be in danger." Helen began, but Abby shook her head.

"We already have. Garris tipped off the homeland and the leaders, who warned the heads of houses. "

Helen smiled. "Well done. Now there's only one thing left." She smiled and took Nikola s hand, looking up at him. "Ready to take back you memories?"

"If it means I can remember you better, You bet" Nikola smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Hobbits Notes: The rest of this is just fluffy Teslen fun so I will just up load it over the weekends, or when it gets reviews. Tell me what you think.

Slainte

* * *

Finding the water containing Nikola s memories turned out easier than expected. Garris had been

able to hide them in a ceramic pitcher labeled as Basilisk Venom.

Helen led Nikola carefully to the old fashioned tub while the others waited in the dusty sitting room.

"Its strange, letting you see me like this." Nikola sighed and looked down. He was wearing nothing but his underwear.

"I've seen you in less Nikola. Its perfectly alright." Helen reassured him. "You've never been shy before."

"Still. I would feel better if you shed a few layers yourself" Nikola said with a shadow of his signature smirk. Helen rolled hr eyes. "Get in the tub, Nikola." Helen sighed.

Still smirking indecently, Nikola complied.

the vampire lay back in the tub. Helen carefully poured the water over him. Flashes passed before his eyes. Glimpses of 147 years. But nothing permanent. Will standing in a giant catacomb, an enormous holographic city in Helen's library...  
She stood so close he could smell her.

Helen in a crimson dress...

_She had sat down beside him. He sighed inwardly. This dance had been done a hundred times that day., his first day at oxford. Someone would sit beside him, hear him speak and move off._

_"Hello. Whats your name?" She asked in her open, friendly way. He didnt answer, hoping she would stay. "Mine is Helen. Helen Magnus. Hopefully it'll be Dr. Helen Magnus soon."_

_Still he didn't respond. Helen frowned and made to stand up. "Sorry I didn't mean to bother you."_

_"No pleaze dunt go!" Nikola panicked. Helen looked startled and sat back down. "My name iz Nikola Tezla."_

_Helen smiled warmly, but he was still on his guard._

_"I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr Tesla. What brings you to Oxford?" _

_Niola shrugged. Perhaps you he thought to himself, but didn't say anything out loud. "I vish to ztudy electrizty."_

_Helen smiled "That's an interesting accent."_

_oh here it comes. this is the part where people left. _

_"Where are you from?" Helen asked with genuine curiosity._

_"Simijil. Its in Serbia." Nikola replied shyly._

_Helen's smile widened. "Ive been to Serbia once with my father. It was quite lovely."_

_Nikola sat in the warm glow of the most beautiful woman in England, perhaps even the world.  
She spoke of her hopes of becoming a doctor and listened to him, praising any early inventions or ideas he had as a child._

_She accepted him as he was. _

_And he, in turn fell in love._


	20. Chapter 20

**Hobbits Notes: The last little bit of this is just a lot of fluffy Tesleness, so I'm just going to post it.**

* * *

"I don't know why it didn't work" Helen said again. He could hear she was exasperated with the circular argument. But he couldn't help it.

"Just be patient Nikola."

"I have been patient for two weeks, three days and nine hours... and thirty seven minutes." Nikola replied "130 years of my life are missing. I want them back."

They were in the Library where the pair hadn't been alone together since the near kiss. A room she had purposely not let herself be alone with him in.

" There has to be another way ..." Nikola cut off mid sentence. Helen climbed up a library and reached up at an angle that showed her form in a very pleasing way. Helen looked down to see him Slack jawed and misty eyed, and staring up at her.

"Honestly Nikola!" She growled and came down with a book in hand.

" You know you like being the most gorgeous woman to ever live. Can I help it if I've noticed? "

" Focus Nikola. There is a block still." Helen sighed. She opened the book and consulted it carefully. " It says the  
memories can be dammed up with a blockade. But with a large dose of pheromones, the block should break."

"What does that mean?" Nikola frowned.

"It means we kiss. " Helen shrugged and stepped up to him.

Nikola gulped. He wanted this. I wanted this the minute he saw her. Even back in Oxford, Nikola wanted to take Helen in his arms and get drunk on her kisses. Satisfy the thirst no amount of wine could quench.

But...

Not like this.

" No!" Nikola pushed her back and shook his head."I don't want you to kiss me because you feel you have to I don't want your kiss if its only so you can have the Nikola YOU know can remember why he can't date you. I would do anything to make you happy. I don't want you to think you need to kiss me I wont kiss you if it doesn't mean anything to you!"

Helen sighed and placed her head in her hands. When she looked up again, her eyes were clear blue and determined.

"Of course it does Nikola It always means something. Back when we almost- and you asked if it meant something, and it did. It " Helen took a deep steadying breath. "It means everything that you would trust me so close. That even after all these years, you and you alone can always make me smile. After everything with the five and with-"She broke off at his look of confusion. Helen shook her head. "Nikola its always meant something, or I wouldn't have kissed you to begin with." She slid one hand over his shoulder. Nikola naturally wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We've kissed before?" Nikola asked in delighted surprise. Helen nodded with a blush. His bewilderment changed quickly into a smug grin. "You still like, me it's so obvious" He crowed and pulled her into a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Nikola felt a rushing surge as the blank spaces filled up. Fire burned inside him as he remembered every kiss he shared with Helen. Nikola held her close, warm, comfortable, serene Helen.

He recalled how he was the one she always came to. Her frustrations as the Oxford woman whom nobody took seriously. Her fanciful dreams of happily ever after. The tears of a broken heart when Happily ever after ended. Her joys, hopes and heartache were all poured out to him. Secrets she could never tell Watson or Griffin. Dreams she could never share with Druitt. Nikola had suspected once or twice she loved him. But whenever she found her way to his arms, it was for comfort.. her last defense against being alone. She used him, and he was so in love he let her-

Nikola's train of thought broke with the kiss. Helen stood before him, gasping for air. Her cheeks were red but her sapphire eyes were clear and trusting.

"Well?" Helen already guessed the answer by the familiar light in his slate blue eyes. "Did it work?"

Nikola wrapped his arms around Helen's waist, his long clever fingers digging into her ribs. "If I say no, "He asked, realizing he was still catching his breath as well. "Can we try kissing againe?"

Helen rolled her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

She had forgotten what a tease he was. Forgotten how soft and sweet he could be when she needed more. And for everything she had forgotten, he had no trouble recalling how to torture her.

"And do you remember that time in Oxford," Nikola smirked between kisses "I convinced you to let your hair down?"

Helen whimpered. She was beyond words, and at this point, it was just bragging.

"Because I do!" Nikola crowed.

He kissed in sets of three. (When he wasn't sneaking a kiss like in Rome, and when she didn't control the kiss like just before the destruction of the Old city Sanctuary.) Nikola gave her three kisses at a time. One on her neck, one on her nose and then a long searing kiss on the mouth. Given time he would work his way down her body. It drove her mad, and he knew it.

Which was part of the problem.  
Most of the problem really.

"And do you remember that Christmas we all went to your house. And John started that food fight?"

"As I recall Nikola, you started the food fight." Helen managed to say between moans. "When you decided to try out your British insults on him"

"Well he was the one who said I had to learn better English. And he threw the first drumstick." Nikola gave up on his relentless teasing and lay on the bed beside Helen, his fingers absently playing along her ribs. "But what I can't for the life of me recall.."

Helen groaned. her torment had only stopped because he wanted a serious answer.

"Is any reason the pair of us shouldn't date. I love you, you love me.."

"I never said I loved you Nikola" Helen blurted.

Nikola chuckled darkly and placed his fangs next to her pulse. Helen trembled with anticipation.

"You didn't have to. I'm the one you've always come to. After John, after James, when Nigel left..when you lost Ashley" Nikola hugged her a little tighter. "Even when you were thrown 113 years. You sought Me out."

"I needed your expertise." Helen offered lamely. "I- I needed a friend."

Nikola shook his head. "Will is your friend. Henry is your friend. James was. You. Love. _Me._"

Helen closed her eyes and shook her head. He was right of course.

"I like your new bedroom, by the way." Nikola rested back on his elbows. "Very medieval. Royal blue and scarlet. Nice combination. Nothing against the occasionally yellow curtains of the old room. And that blanket felt quite soft. I would have liked at least once-"

Nikola was cut off as Helen tackled him to the bed, kissing him on her terms. It was neither fast nor soft, but she poured herself into it. She entwined her tongue with his,savoring the taste of his sweet wine flavor. They had an eternity and damned if she wasn't going to use it.

"I do love you Nikola." Helen gasped "I was afraid to tell you because I lose everyone I love. and I can't lose you."

Nikola smiled and caressed her cheek. "You haven't lost me" He promised. "You never will"

* * *

thats that and my experiment failed. But this was fun :) lemme know what you think!


End file.
